


Only Ever In Dreams (I wrap my arms around you)

by catchingstarsforyou



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Multi, No thank you, Smut, angel!Harry, bread doesnt exist so thats good enough, chaptered fic, hendall tho, jealous!louis, king!Louis, larry fluff, one direction - Freeform, stylinson, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2309531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchingstarsforyou/pseuds/catchingstarsforyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is the king of hell and Harry may as well be an angel. (or the one where Harry gets dragged to hell and Louis has been waiting for him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

January 27th  
"I'd tap that." Niall announced eyeing up the girl wearing the much-too-tight yoga pants that had just walked by.  
"Been there," Liam smirked, "Won't make that mistake again, she's a friend of Dani's."  
"Sophia? I heard she gets around." Harry commented distantly, searching the hallways for someone he'd been looking for since third period.  
He heard a highpitched voice behind him,  
"Hi Harry."  
"Hey Ken!" He said, turning around to look at the dark haired person behind him.  
"Harry I told you not to call me Ken! My name's Kendall, I'm not a guy what are you, gay? jesus christ."  
"Sorry, it just came out!"  
She offered a fatigued sigh.  
"Anyway, I printed out the invitations and sent them out last night. So far I've gotten 154 RSVPs." She squealed, clutching Harry's arm excitedly.  
"Great, great." He tried to sound enthusiastic. Somehow he really just wasn't feeling it. Kendall Jenner and her family had always been wealthy, sure, but Harry was less of a materialistic guy. He was planning something small for his 18th birthday, but his girlfriend wanted something bigger. She always did. And sometimes he got the sinking feeling that she was straying from him.  
Just as the tall girl kissed him him and began to walk away, the bell rang, signalling his last class to start.  
☠  
On the first of February Harry woke up to the sound of his family half-singing-half-screaming Happy birthday. He rubbed his forehead and sat up, managing a smile.  
He had a pounding headache, so their voices sounded louder than Niall when was in the shower.  
They sat around Harry and showered him with kisses. "Happy birthday, love." His mum Anne placed a large package on his bed.  
"Thanks mum." He mumbled, voice still gruff as he woke up from his deep sleep.  
He stubbornly waited until they had left his bedroom before he roughly ripped apart the wrapping paper.  
A guitar, some CD's of people he hadn't heard of, movies he had seen more than enough times and a photo album. He carefully put the guitar down and flicked open the album. Pictures of him and Gemma from their childhood, a simpler time.  
Harry stumbled down the stairs sleepily and trapsed into the kitchen. He noticed a note sitting on the kitchen table.  
"Hey Haz,  
had to run, have a good party!  
Love Gems xx"  
He smiled at her thoughtful note and set it down on the counter. His mother walked in at that moment, talking aggresively to someone on the phone. A business partner, he supposed.  
"What do you mean he pulled out of the deal?-No I don't care if his mother died- Put Anderson on the phone-"  
"Hey mum, I have to go, thanks for the present." Harry interupted, well aware of the risks of talking when his mother was on the phone.  
"Harry- No get him now or you'll be short of a job- alright have a nice day love- DON'T think I'm bluffing, Jones."  
Harry picked up a jumper and pulled it over his head as he walked to Niall's house, which was no more than five minutes away from his own. He turned down the dark alleyway-which he always had a weird feeling about-and jumped over the fence.  
When he arrived at Niall's house, Liam was already there, sitting on the couch stretched out as if it was his own.  
He hopped up and knocked Harry to the floor.  
"Happy Birthday!" They shouted at him and hug him until he feels like he cant breathe. "You're finally old enough to drink. Tempted now it's legal then?"  
"Never!" He grinned. "Staying sober."  
☠  
As Harry entered his girlfriends large house he was almost pushed to the floor by a guy in a black uniform carrying mini quiches on a tray, luckily Liam and Niall were a couple paces behind and held him up.  
"Happy Birthday darling!" Kendall excitedly called, fluttering over to Harry and snaking her arms around his shoulders. She placed a kiss on his cheek and grabbed his hand, dragging him into the hall. "Look at the marvelous decorations! All picked by me-of course." She boasted. Harry could nearly hear the annoyance in Niall's sigh.  
Harry didn't understand why the girl had to go to such lengths for his birthday. They had only really been dating for several weeks.  
To be quite honest, Kendall annoyed Harry. Liam's exgirlfriend Danielle had been friends with her, so when Dani and Liam were going, Liam brought Harry and Danielle brought Kendall to a theme park. Their relationship had been kind of arranged, which Harry hated.  
He looked over now at her as she was manically screaming atone of the unfortunate waiters.  
"BLUE- NO I SAID BLUE RIBBONS DO NOT TRY AND PIN THIS ON ME-"  
She swivelled around and noticed Harry standing there, an uneasy look settled on his face.  
"Harry why arenyou standing there? The party is in 5 hours and the ice sculpture has'nt even arrived yet!"  
"Look, Kendall. I really appreciate this, but you think you can maybe tone it down a notch? Like do we really need an ice sculpture?"  
"Well, it's too late now!" She spits, and storms into the kitchen.  
Harry sighs and turns to face his two friends who are now deeply engrossed in a conversation he wasn't bothered to learn about.  
"Guys, we need to go, I can't be here." Neither of them asked any question, they just hopped in the car and silently drove back to Niall's.


	2. One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's eighteenth birthday and to him it feels more like his funeral. He's not dead.

"Harry, it's half seven we better get going if we wanna be at the party on time." Liam announces, kicking Harry's legs off the coffee table.

"I don't wanna go." Harry moans, sprawling out on the couch like a toddler.  
"You need to go for a little while, we can leave if it's too much for you." Liam assures him.  
"Fine but if those two girls throw themselves at me, I'm leaving." He sighed, standing up and adjusted his clothes. "I'm not changing either.  
"Hey! You should be grateful for those girls!" Niall was back from the bathroom now. "I got my party shirt on, let's get movin'!

When they arrive at the party, most of the people in their year and even some of the younger years are there.

Harry tried to ribbon his way through the crowd, and when he couldn't find Kendall he turned back to find his friends. A slow song came on and he felt a hand tug at his.  
"Harry dance with me." He heard a voice squeal, and he was dragged away by a random girl, just in time to see a girl draping her arms around Niall's neck and whispering something in his ear.

He sighed irritably at the tiny blonde girl grinding on his leg. "Excuse me for a second." Harry apologetically pushed her aside and stepped toward the waiter who was holding a tray of a suspicious pink substance. "I don't see the need for a waiter anyway," he thought.  
His eyes scanned the room, looking for Kendall whom he hadn't seen since her meltdown earlier. He was on his last nerve. Well, nearly on his last nerve.

He was really on his last nerve, when he spotted Kendall, along with Nick, a boy from his school, together in the corner. He looked slightly bored while she kissed his neck.  
Harry wasn't an idiot. He knew Nick was gay, and that he definitely wasn't interestest in someone like Kendall.  
He squeezed through the dancing crowd and over to his "girlfriend."

"Kendall?" He interrupted them and she pulled away, looking Harry up and down and he flickered his eyes disappointedly towards Nick who was trying to get away from the rich brunette.  
"Harry! Baby it's not what it looks like don't worry! Nick just had a..bruise and I was taking a look at it for him."  
"Listen Kendall I don't care alright?" Harry turned away angrily and Kendall grabbed his arm.  
"No Harry please stay! We've still got to cut the cake!" She begged.  
"Keep your cake, I don't need your party anyway. By the way, Nick doesn't swing that way."  
He began to retreat to the dance floor, where he grabbed both Liam and Niall by the collars.  
"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR HARRY!" He heard his now-ex scream behind him.  
"Bye Kendall." He calls behind his back.  
"VIRGIN!" She squawks. The whole crowd fell silent anticipating what Harry would reply with.  
"ATLEAST I DON'T THROW MYSELF AT ANYTHING WITH A DICK AND A PULSE." He slams the decorated door, pushing Niall and Liam infront of him just about hearing the sounds of awe and agreement.

"Aw whadya do that for?" Niall furrowed his brow as he helped liam off the ground.  
"There is no way I'm staying in the same room as that evil brat." Harry muttered, waiting for Liam to tie his lace.  
"Where do we go now?" He questioned, looking slightly less pissed off than Niall.  
"Mine?My parents are gone out and I think Greg's got a ouiji board. I need to stop by the shop to get some cigs."  
Harry nodded, thinking about the offer and Liam smiled.  
"HARRY!" The turned round and saw Kendall stumbling out of the house in her heels, she looked like a spider.  
"SCATTER!" Niall shouted to Liam and Harry, who ran after him away from Spider Woman.

When the got there, Harry sat against the shop wall breathless. Although Liam, being athletic and all that, hardly had to catch his breath at all and for Niall it was the complete opposite. He came out of the small shop with a packet of cigarettes, one already dangling between his lips, still out of breath.  
"I've got to get off these." He decided, lighting the cigarette and placing one behind his ear.

☠

When they arrived at Niall's newly painted house, they settled in the sitting room with junk food, good music and bottles of beer. Although Harry, being Harry, refused to drink anything with over 30% alcohol. So basically all alcoholic drinks.  
"So what's a ouiji board? Is it a game?" Harry asked, settling down after an exciting game of Stop The Ambulance, (AKA you feel your friends until they get uncomfortable. Niall and Liam had to be stopped by Harry because although Harry was all up for some blonde-on-blonde boy action, he did not want it to be them.)

Niall laughed and Liam rolled his eyes.  
"Are y'serious?" Niall managed between cackles.

Harry thumped his arm and frowned. Liam smiled.

"You take this board and everyone puts their hand on this circle ring thingy and ask the spirits questions and they spell out their answers."

Harry nodded. And considered. And shrugged.

"Don't wanna." He decided. "I better be off anyway. Sounds sick mate, really," He lied. That was never Harry's type of thing. "But I'm not up for it after Kendall." That was a bigger lie, because honestly he could not care less anout Kendall-infact he was starting to think he didn't care about any girls at all.

"C'monnnn H! It's your fuckin birthday!"

It wasn't at all that he was put off hanging around with his best mates on his eighteenth birthday because an annoying rich chick was leeching herself onto some lad from his school.

The truth is, Harry just felt sad. Of course everybody knew he was bisexual, Kendall, his mum, Gemma, the whole year in his school. It was never really a big deal until now, he thinks.

Niall and Liam were there when he got a hard on for the curvy boy in that porn video they watched on Ni's Dad's work computer when they were thirteen years old. Niall and Liam laughed and pointed out that the girl wasn't even in the scene yet. So Harry started crying because well, he is Harry after all, and the fact that he found a boy prettier than any girl he had ever seen scared him quite alot.

And now he felt as though there was something missing. Like maybe a part of him got lost or floated away. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it felt as though there was something, or rather someone, that he was meant to know.

He shook his head.

"Stop cursing." He finally replied

Liam rolled his eyes and flopped back onto the couch with his fresh beer.

"It's your fuckin eighteenth mate. Forget about that chick she's not worth it."

Niall slid down beside Liam on the couch that would have been twice the size if there wasn't so many pillows. "I know Li, it is my fucking birthday but I'm not in the fucking mood and you fuckers are just going to get pissed and need to crash at mine, and well, I'm not fucking up for it.

So he repeated the same action, got up and slammed the door but it didn't exactly go to plan because Niall and Liam followed out after and hugged him purple.

"Love you Harry. Goodnight." They mimicked a blown kiss and smiled.

"Night twats, don't get aids while I'm gone." Niall slapped Liam's bum affectionately and winked at me.  
"Sickening." Harry replied.  
"Straight says Liam, unsure says Niall. Right." Harry joked.

They sighed and hugged the newly-eighteen Harry again and then he left, of course not forgetting their handshake and whole hearted "Love you, you absolute fucker." Thrown around before turning and taking a right turn back down the familiar dark alley.

☠

It was precisely 11:59 when Harry Edward Styles of eighteen years began to feel dizzy. He wanted so badly to blame that bird he had buried earlier in the week, like maybe he had gotten sick from it (because it was just laying there and he figured the family would appreciate it) but instead he ignored it, convincing himself it was the sip of wine he had had. Or maybe it was that he hadn't eaten alot that day, and his blood pressure was low. Or he was just tired. Y'know the usual things you half expect.

But he didn't expect it when a huge gaping crack was torn in the middle of the pavement, green rays spewing out to illuminate the whole alley.

"Harry Edward Styles." Said a dark figure. "Exactly midnight-just on time. Louis was right, you are a good boy."

Harry fell back and rubbed his eyes harshly. He screamed and tried to run-  
Harry has never been a fast or athletic person to say the least, but he found it offensive when the slim, clean-cut, ominous shape caught up to him before he could blink.

"Now Harry," it growled, "Where could you possibly be going?" Harry felt a sharp, seering pain in his head and surprisingly gentle hands (many more than two, he realised,) on his ankles.

"Don't you think its rude to be late?"


	3. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home sweet home.

Two.

I awoke screaming and rocketed up off the hard ground whacking my forehead on a dark haired boy's nose.

"What the fuck mate?" He exclaimed, looking peeved off. I noticed a few things about him.  
1\. He was rather attractive and well, familiar.   
2\. He had horns sticking out of his head.

I twisted around, slowly remembering the events previous and began to panick.

"Who are you? Where the hell am I?"

The tanned boy chuckled.  
"Well first things first, I'm Zayn Malik. I'm one hundred nineteen years old technically, but really I'm nineteen. I'm from Bradford and I'm in line to become ruler of hell whenever King Lou gets back to heaven. Second, the question you should be asking is 'Where in hell.' and not 'Where the hell." He chuckled at his joke.

I sat down on the twigs of the forest floor and put my head in my hands, rubbing my eyes with the ball of my wrist. 

This cannot be happening.

"Ah Harry, it is happening." He said.   
My head snapped up. "How do you know what I'm thinking?"   
"I don't. That's the first thing everyone says to themselves when they get dragged to the underworld by a handsome guy with devil horns and hands that can grow from his tattoos.

"Who's Lou?"   
"Louis is the king of hell." Zayn replied as if it was something I should've known.

"Why am I here?"   
"Cause Louis heard you refusing black magic and wanted to meet you."   
That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard.

"Where are we?"  
"We are in hell-Louis's kingdom."   
No we are not.

"What are you?"  
"I'm a normal person who happens to have these." He gestured to the wine coloured stagmites prodtruding from underneath the side-swept jet black hair that formed in a sort of side fringe. "Louis doesn't have them." 

"Why do you keep talking about Louis?"   
"Cause you keep thinking about him."   
I can't contradict that one.

"When do I get to go home?"   
Zayn was quite for a few moments and I could have sworn I saw a flash of guilt that left his face as soon as it appeared.

He shook his head and smiled. "What, when, who, where, why. All will be answered in time." He stood up from his cross legged pose and helped me up.

"Besides," He continued, "Our taxi's here."

"Taxi?" I raised a brow and swiveled round, expecting a black vehicle but my attention being caught on a gaping hole at the base of a tree which was illuminated by fluorescent blue rays.   
"Not surprised." Zayn annotated on my reaction. "You belong here, H."

"H?" I wondered how the hell he knew my nickname.  
"Yeah. That's what that jumpy Niall kid and the hot Liam one call you." He winked and I shook my head, following after him to the tree stump.

"You know too much about me.. Stalker."   
"You know too little about yourself, I don't see it as stalking.. I merely see it as helping you discover who you are."  
"By dragging me to hell." I added. He nodded.  
"I don't get it. You're nice? You go to hell. You're a criminal? Hell."   
Zayn laughed.  
"You're sharp, Harry Styles. You'll fit in nicely in hell."   
I laughed.  
"Can't wait."

Zayn crouched at the tree stump.   
"After you?" He pulled my ankle and I grabbed a tree root.   
"You're got to stop doing that." I told him. He laughed and clicked his fingers, the branch breaking and I plumeted down, skidding on the rough ground that I think was meant to be like a slide but was more like the tunnel in the Alice In Wonderland movie, when she fell slowly along with those floating miscellaneous objects.

The air around me got hotter and hotter until the blue bled into purple to red. Next stop Hell, I suppose.

☠

I landed face first in the ground, dust in my hair and eyes, my clothes slightly ripped and messy.  
Zayn landed skillfully on his feet, not a hair out of place nor a dusty stain on his dark red clothes.   
I think that moment summed up what I predicted our friendship would be like.

I looked around and surprisingly didn't see people burning in pots of lava. It was brighter than I expected. The walls were white with paintings on them in rainbow colours, going from yellow to the orange to red to pink to purple etcetra. It was pretty, to be honest.

"C'mon loser, I'll show you round." He pulled me up and dusted my tshirt off with me.   
"You're a mess."  
"Thanks." I sarcastically replied. He flicked me on the forehead.

"I'll help you get more clothes right?"   
"I quite like this ripped style actually." I joked, twisting and twirling and posed, pouting my lip with my hand on my hip.  
"God almighty, did they really think you were straight on Earth?" He laughed.  
"Heeeyyyyy!" I smiled and he chuckled again, putting his hand round my soulder.

"Let's get you fixed up mr.Styles. No lingerie or stockings yet I'm afraid." He winked.  
"H-How did you know?" I blushed bright red he cackled.  
"I didn't! Thanks for confirming it." He teased and lead me to the left, down a hallway past some doors and through one to the right which read "Lots of torture."

I stopped and shook my head.   
"No thanks, not in the mood for being tortured yet."   
He giggled.

"It's okay mate, one of the Sprits scrubbed off some of the letters and replaced them. Was meant to be "Clothes of Torthure." It's the area of the prison cells where the murderers are placed."

"But I didn't murder anybody? Do I have to live in a prison cell? And what the fuck is a Sprit?"

"No no no." Zayn opened the door and I walked into a room that had shelves and drawers and mirrors and cases off green items.

"You really don't get what I mean by prison cell I think. It's because the ones on Earth are like.. really cold and stuff right?" He was halfway in a closet of green and his words were rather muffled.

I nodded. 

"Yeah the ones here are cool. You've got a comfy bed and a book shelf and all that. I'll show you in a minute. A sprit is kinda like a fairy and a goblin mixed into this cheeky little creature who takes your stuff and messes with your hea-A ha! Here!" Zayn emerged from the press holding a transparent tshirt and black jeans, along with some transparent shoes, socks and underwear.

"Em.. thanks mate but I think I'll stay with this shirt.. I don't fancy wearing a translucent top." I crinkled my nose. He chuckled and shook his head.

"No you idiot, the clothes except for the trousers change to the same colour as your eyes when you put them on"

"Why? Isn't that kinda stupid? Your eye colour, I mean."

"Nah," He replied, "Cause theres a clan of these twats that you don't need to worry about who's eyes are black and that's how we know who's one of us and who's not. It's kind of smart really, cause if you look into their eyes for more than a second they can mess with your head and stuff. So we just know that if their clothes are black, we look at their hands or feet while talking. It's just tradition."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why are yours dark red or purple or whatever? Your eyes are brown!"   
"Cause I made them like that. I can do that cause I'm an heir for the thrown." He announced proudly. "The heir and the king have different rules to everyone else. 'Cept the king hasn't got horns he's got a blue crown cause his eyes are blue. But he's got a blue shirt and stuff. I got these cool horns when I was told I was gonna be king someday."

I nodded and looked down at the clothes which were already turning a deep green colour with flecks of lighter mint green. My eyes widened.   
"Zayn they're turning green!" I shoved the clothes in his face and he rolled his eyes.  
"Newbie." He muttered to a girl who appeared through the doorway.   
"Sir." She bowed her head and then smiled to me. "What's your name pal?"   
"Harry." I replied.  
"I'm Serofina. You can call me Fi. What are you in for?"   
Zayn giggled and whispered something to her.  
She nodded and grinned at him.

"Well I gotta go. One of the Torthure's have been looking for me all day. He's trying to ask me on a date. I'd rather live on earth to be honest. Anyway it was radical meeting you, H. Let's hang out yeah? Maybe I'll see you in the great hall?"   
I nodded as convincingly as I could. Yes of course I knew what she was talking about why are you asking?

She hugged Zayn and I, and skipped out.  
"Fi is a bit of a wild one. She's quite bubbly." Zayn watched her as she walked down the hall. 

"Now then, get in the closet-wait you're already there!" He joked and pushed me into one of the walk in closets.   
"Touché." I turned and walked into a cloak press.

☠

"Alright so basically, we're here," Zayn and I were standing where we had landed from the tunnel, and pointed to a red X on a map.   
"And you go down this hall to the left-where we went to get your clothes- to get jackets and pyjamas and pillows and sheets and blankets and brushes and stuff, and then to the right here you go down this hall and you get to the Great Hall, where everyone has their meals.

There are four doors leading out from every corner, the top right leads to the Torthure,

the bottom right leads to the Rugrat's, in other words the crazily talented people.

Top left leads to the AyZee's, in other words the people considered crazy or some bullshit like that, sociopaths and all that.

The bottom left is just whoever. That's what we call the Evergreen's.

But it doesn't really matter if I'm honest.   
You only need to know where you're going and everything else doesn't matter cause the corners are all conected anyway.

Then there are the gardens. You get to them by going through this door behind the table where the elders and Louis and the cook, Opal, and I sit. There are flowers and benches and everything. It calms down the AyZee's.

The Rugrats have this door next to the garden's door, it leads to music rooms, pitches, art rooms, even Astronomy rooms despite the fact that we're underground. Loads of stuff like that.

The Evergreen's place is kinda like college. It has a room to classes if they wanna go, a gym, a pool. Most of the Evergreen's are preppy.

The Torthure's door is to a meditation unit, a painting place, a hospital, counsellors rooms.

Then again, none of the places are separated, there's just glass separating most of the rooms and the counsellor's offices are up a hill and covered in ivy.

That's all you need to know I think. Everything is easy to find."

"Okay Z, And when am I gonna meet Louis?" I asked, pretending that it hadn't been itching my brain since I got here.  
"Tomorrow or something I guess. He lives way way way underground beside a lake. He doesn't talk to many people, but he's really cool when you get to know him." Zayn replied, walking me to my room.  
"Why is he here?"

Zayn shook his head and scratched the back of his neck.  
"I'll wait for him to tell you H. Sorry."   
"It's okay."   
He opened the door and I found a bed that took up the back of the room, a closet in the left corner which was connected to a book shelf stretched across the wall beside the door I just walked through. There was a small door that lead to what I guessed was a bathroom.

"You know, You're a nice kid, Harry. I think we'll get along just fine."  
"Yeah, and I think I can move past the fact that you dragged me to Hell."  
"Which you are reacting really well toward," He added, "Why?"   
"I dunno. I wasn't leaving alot behind except for Liam and Niall and my sister.. my mum couldn't care less about me." I lay down on the bed.  
"Yeah, we know you think that. That's why we chose you." He sat cross legged at the bottom of it.  
"But will I be able to see Niall and Liam?"   
"Not sure H. Maybe. I'd like to see the Liam fella too he's pretty hot." Zayn smiled when I made a face. "Go to sleep okay? It is the middle of the night after all." He clambered down and handed me some-you guessed it-transparent pyjamas and gave me a hug.  
"Sleep well."

☠

I fell asleep that night with thoughts of blue crowns.


	4. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to breathe every last bit of you in-please don't forget my name.

Sometimes I hold my breath underwater for a few more seconds than my lungs have oxygen for. Sometimes I scream so loudly and with such force into my Thomas The Tank Engine bed sheets, you'd probably mistake the noise for the engine's horn.  
Sometimes I would panick and run out of class with my books and papers flying around like angry doves hitting the walls of the bland school halls which are often battle grounds and it gets hard to swallow my words before they leave my mouth.  
Sometimes I just can't breathe, and sometimes I forget to.   
But I never expected the affect Louis Tomlinson had on my lungs when I first saw him.

☠

I trapsed into the Great Hall with Zayn in my (thankfully no longer transparent) pyjamas and slippers and sat at a table with Fi and Zayn and a few of their friends.

One guy was called Ed. He told me that he writes songs about these two people who used to be in love. I asked him who they were and Ed said that he was not allowed to tell. I asked why and he whispered to me that would be killed. I nodded. He nodded. I asked again. He flipped me off. I laughed and threw a piece of apple at him. He set it on fire. I pretended I wasn't freaking out.

One girl was called Alex. She told me to call her Lex and I asked her why and she said because it rhymes with sex and I asked no more questions. Her limbs were elasicated and she stretched her finger across the dining hall and stuck it up some woman's nose. The woman froze Lex's hand and snapped it off but the bones grew back in less than five seconds. I kept my eyes on my breakfast when Lex asked me if my nose was itchy.

When we finished breakfast (which was not human flesh or eyeballs. It was oatmeal, which I suppose was almost worse but there was fruit salad too so I think breakfast here gets a level up.) Zayn and I went back to my room and he got changed and as did I and I asked him the question that had been tickling the tip of my tongue.

"When am I meeting Lou?"   
"Lou?" He snorted.   
"Sorry it just kind of happened uhm.."  
"S'alright mate," He chuckled, "Tomorrow maybe. It's kind of an odd journey and I'm not sure if you're gonna want to-"  
"Now!" I blushed and cleared my throat. "I don't know, maybe now or whenever.. whatever. Not like I care."   
That wasn't true, I did care.  
Zayn grinned at me. "Calm the eagerness, princess!"   
I pouted.  
"Okay, okay fine H. You need to pack an adventure bag though. Food and ropes and a knife and things." He stood up from the bottom of my bed-which I guess was his place now- and threw a backpack at me from under the bed.  
"Don't you dare scare him I'll have your head for tea."   
I laughed, "Ok wow very cool I'm so threatened." I remarked sarcastically.  
"I'm serious." He looked at me with a straight face and I gulped. "Okay I won't em..."  
And then he burst out laughing and I attacked him with a pillow for embarrassing me. He winked again and skipped out of my room.

☠

"Okay get under the bed" He got on his stomach and started shimmying beneath my bed and I followed after him. Zayn pointed at a small crack in the floorboard and clicked his fingers and it started to grow larger and larger until he was sliming down a tunnel and I went right after him.   
What's the worst that could happen? I die? I'm already in hell so I don't see any big difference. I'd probably still end up here anyway. "You know, never would I ever have thought that I would be shaking the bedframe with a guy who I've only just met." I laughed at my joke and finally managed to get my hips under the bed. Zayn rolled his eyes. I thought it was funny but whatever.

He dropped and tumbled and stood up straight away, and I fell right ontop of him, kneeing him in the mouth.

"Aaaoooowww-ow!" Zayn went from keeling in pain to hopping up in a matter of miliseconds and I laughed before turning to see what he was looking at. There was a long tunnel lit up with torches and at the end of it there was water pouring down infront of it.   
"It's very pretty." I started walking down the soil and Zayn frowned.  
"It's never been like this. Usually there's just a few drops of water and no torches. Louis must have known you were coming I guess." He caught up with me and we continued down, him strutting and me flopping around like a lanky piece of spaghetti.

We got to the water and I looked out through it.   
"Fuck." I told Zayn.  
"Fuck." He told me.

There was a huge crashing and thrashing waterfall that began right above our head it seems, and went on until we could just see darkness.

"Let's go!" He spread his arms and wings grew from his shoulder blades, feathers sprouting out in a perfect picturesc way.   
"But uh, I don't have wings." I pointed out and he smiled.   
"Sucks for you then, mate." He put his hand on my shoulder and before I knew it I was falling down plummeting toward the dark water, waiting for the hard crash and coolness but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw I was hovering right above the deep murky water. I turned my head to the side and saw Zayn pointing one of his weirdly long fingers toward me and green trails shot from it around my wrists and ankles. 

"Ready?" He asked and I raised an eyebrow. He stopped pointing at me and there was green rings like bracelets swirling around my bones.   
Zayn and I um, flew up to the surface and lit a match, we noticed that we were infront of a large wooden door frame. I glided over and Zayn followed, and then I saw a huge beautiful river that the waterfall splashed loudly into. I got up and shook out my hair, ready to walk through the long forest that surrounded the outline of the water.

Zayn had other ideas. He clicked his fingers and we landed harshly on some ground, somewhere.

"Hey Louis." He called.   
"You have a visitor."

"Looouis stop hiding he's cool! He likes you if ya catch my drift." Zayn teased and I swatted his arm.   
"Alright." I heard a soft honeycomb voice calling from the far corner and almost fell down the steep cliff we were trying to climb down.  
"Zayn his voice is like sugar!" I let go of the ledge, holding on with one hand and turning my head trying to find the boy in the foliage and dips and swerves of the rocks, but the soil crumbled and I tumbled down the hill before I could.  
I heard a giggle and felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Oops." I whispered.  
"Hi." He replied.

I looked up and saw a caramel tanned boy with a soft feathery fringe and looking at me in a curious yet not imposing way through long dark eyelashes.

"I'm Louis." He brushed dirt from my green shirt with his small hands.  
"I'm Harry." 

I observed his bright blue eyes and the way they looked in the light and I was still laying on the ground, but I think even if I hadn't fallen a few minutes ago, I decided I would probably be laying on the floor right now, fainting or something.

"You're pretty." I breathed.  
"What?" He raised his arched eyebrow.  
"Nothing." I said clearer and blushed, trying to hide it by pretending to ruffle my hair.

"You have curly hair." He took a ringlet of mine and twirled it around his finger.  
"Yeah," I nodded, blowing one off my forehead. "Sorry.. I know it's sort of a mess."  
"Haz no! I mean I like it. I like it alot love."

And then I stopped breathing for what felt like the millionth time since I heard his voice because oh I have a nickname and wow he called me love and I want to stay looking at him forever.

"You have nice eyes," Louis continued. "And pretty pink lips." He swiped his thumb across my bottom lip and cupped my cheek. "You don't belong in hell." He frowned.

"C'mon you twats. I'm hungry." Zayn intruded, landing easily and on the ground and brushing some dirt of his hand. He looked down at me, and then to Louis who was crouched beside me alot closer than necessary, and then to me again.

"Well Green, this is Blue. Now that you have been so gracefully acquainted, I would like to get some food."

Louis and I looked at eachother and he helped me off the ground, frowning more.  
"You're really tall."   
"You're really small."   
"I'm normal sized."  
"If you were a pixie, then yes."  
"I don't like you."  
"I don't like you back."   
"Yes you do, Zayn said so."  
'Em, Um, I-"  
"Why are you breathing funny?"

He stepped close to me and put his hand on my wrist checking my pulse, looking for a heartbeat, a punchline, a reason, life.  
"I'm not." I defensively denied the accusation and walked with Louis across the side of his section of the lake.

"Did I mess up your breathing, babe?" He nudged me with his elbow and wiggles his eyebrows and I felt my cheeks glow pink.  
"No not at all, I-"  
"Do I complicate your breathing this easy? Try this." He giggled and kissed my cheek, and I really couldn't believe he just did that and wow his lips are soft and plump and pink and gosh he is so pretty with hips and light freckles that I can barely see under his tan and seruleum blue eyes.

"You don't complicate my breathing I just um, I have asthma." I lied. Louis laughed and turned to Zayn who was walking next to him on his other side.   
"I like this kid."

"I'd like if we had kids," I said, not aloud of course.

"Stop! Harry stop!" I looked away from Louis long enough to notice the lake right infront of me which was so deep I couldn't see the bottom of it.  
"Fuck, sorry." I made a face and Zayn laughed.  
"Too busy looking at your boyfriend Haz?"  
"Hey!" Louis elbowed him, "I'm the only one allowed to call him that."   
"You didn't deny it." Zayn muttered, rubbing his stomach where Louis hit.

"Ok Hazza, we have to fly over it." Louis and Zayn grew wings and I couldn't help but note that Louis' were black and not transparent like the others.

"I could to lift you, or you could swim since you lost your rings." Louis suggested, pointing out that the green glow was now absent from around my joints. Zayn launched off the ground.  
"I don't mind really." I murmered, but I did mind because I wanted Louis to hold me.  
"I'll lift you." He decided and plucked me from the ground, holding my hands and standing behind me.   
"Ready?"  
"Mhm." I managed 'cause he was really cold and pressed up against me and I wanted to make him hot- Oh god did I want to make him hot.

And then we were flying. Well, he was flying and I was terrified and plastered to his body but let's say flying.

I squeaked and he laughed, "Cute." He murmered and I blushed again, turning my head to him.   
"Hm?"  
"You're cute." 

I think hell isn't so bad at all really.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comment! finally got my ao3 back cause it got hacked and all my old fics were deleted but here we are :) thank you for reading -kitty xxx


End file.
